1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat dissipating material and a method for preparing the same, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating material having boron nitride and the graphite mixed with the paraffin wax as well as a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the mainstream transportation is powered by the thermal energy released from the burning of petroleum fuels. However, the efficiency of converting thermal energy into kinetic energy is less than ideal due to the thermodynamic limitation. Since the conversion efficiency of electrical energy into kinetic energy is much more excellent than that of petroleum fuels into kinetic energy, therefore, a battery as a power source of transportation has been developed gradually.
However, the use of a single battery as a power source often encountered a problem of insufficient voltage. As a result, several batteries are often connected in series to form a battery pack that provides the required voltage. Since the battery pack includes a plurality of batteries, the working temperature of the battery pack at discharge was relatively increased, thus causing problems of decreased efficiency regarding energy conversion and shortening of battery life.